Newly Weds and Ripped Lace
by InfernoAlive
Summary: I laughed, "Stormy, grey clouds? That's a bit melodramatic, don't you think?" He grinned, his hand reaching down to cup my waist. I shivered in delight when the pad of his thumb on his other hand brushed my cheekbone. "Melodramatic is one of my most famous traits, Mrs Herondale. Among a few others, but we need not dwell upon that…"


**Newly Weds and Ripped Lace**

Will's arms wrapped around me like an angel's wings as he carried me into our bedroom bridal-style. I giggled and out of the corner of my eye I saw him grin, his blue eyes sparkling like stars. This was it; our night to share after our wedding. Together.

I curled my hands around his neck, twining my fingers through his dark, silky hair. He leant into my touch and the yearning, desperate look he gave me made my heart stutter. He set me down on my feet for the briefest of moments to close the door, his hands shaking with excitement and nerves as he turned the doorknob. It shut with a decided click and Will turned toward me slowly and his eyes glazed over.

I changed out of my beautiful wedding dress a few hours ago, just after the wedding finished and the whole of the Institute cooked us a sublime dinner. It was gorgeous, the glimmering golden colour seeming to attract the sun's rays. I'd changed into my lacy nightgown when Will and I had said goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs. It obviously wasn't as pretty as my wedding dress, but Will was gazing at me as he'd done when he'd slipped the ring on my finger and said 'I do'.

"Tessa," Will breathed, taking a step towards me and cupping my cheek, "My Tessa…" There was a time when I'd forbidden him to call me that, said I was not his, but now that was different. I was devoted to him, and him me. We exhaled together as we both leaned in until our lips touched softly.

Will was unbearably gentle, coaxing open my lips with his own, as he kissed me tenderly. I was getting frustrated, sensing that Will was holding back, his hands shaking as he brushed the small of my back but not daring to venture downwards.

"Will," I pulled away and frowned at him, "I am not a piece of glass that will break, should you hold it too tight. I am strong… I am…" I faltered off as he sighed blissfully into my hair.

"I know that Tess. I'm just scared that you'll break me." I didn't understand what he meant and stared at him in confusion. He chuckled, "Those eyes. They mock me, those stormy, grey clouds of yours."

I laughed, "Stormy, grey clouds? That's a bit melodramatic, don't you think?" He grinned, his hand reaching down to cup my waist. I shivered in delight when the pad of his thumb on his other hand brushed my cheekbone.

"Melodramatic is one of my most famous traits, Mrs Herondale. Among a few others, but we need not dwell upon that…" I smiled as he tilted up my chin and we kissed again, this one setting off like a match to a wildfire. His hands were fisting in my hair, and my hands dug into the skin of his shoulders. We both sucked in a breath, each gasping as we finally pulled away.

"Tessa, is it just me did an angel just visit me from Heaven?"

"You better mean me Mr Herondale or we will have words about what kind of devil's drink you're consuming!" I teased, and he laughed, swiftly gathering me into his arms and nuzzling the crook of my neck.

"Devils… someone said to me once that I look like an angel and that's what made me the Devil." He whispered against my skin, sending chills of adrenaline throughout my body.

"The Devil holds no love in his heart, Will." I kissed the corner of his mouth, "You care about your family, and love more than anyone." His hands brushed my waist, and I warmed at his touch.

"That doesn't mean I deserve it. People's love in return, I mean."

"Of course you do!" I looked at him incredulously, "What makes you think that?"

"You. Me. Right now, together. I don't deserve you. I never did. Your love is the most precious thing to me…" Will's voice cracked and I noticed tears gleaming in his eyes, "I love you so much…"

"Hey, hey…" I took his face in my hands and kissed his eyelids, "I love you too. More than anything. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you. So, let's make this a tie and agree we both deserve each other. Okay?" Will stared at me then his lips came crashing down on mine with such a passionate force that it made my head reel back. This time he held nothing back and his body fit against mine in a way that made me blush.

When he broke the ravenous kiss, his face was flushed and pink, his blue eyes brighter and dazed. He looked drunk, in other words. "How do you always know what to say?" He asked me, and laid me down on the bed, before positioning himself above me.

"Because I know you, Will Herondale. The same way I know that if a duck can barreling into this room right now, you'd probably pass out on top of me or have a heart attack." He grinned, and played with a strand of my brown hair.

"That's a bit melodramatic, don't you think?" He grin grew wider as he mimicked me from earlier, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sometimes melodramatic times call for melodramatic measures." I teased, leaning up and kissing him tenderly on the mouth. I nearly jumped back, startled, as Will took the skin of my lip between his teeth and tugged on it, those blue eyes darkening with desire until they looked completely black.

I held my breath as he let go, and kissed my mouth, my jaw, his lips creating a trail to my neck. I tensed in his grasp, my hands buried deep in his hair as I moaned. He got to the neckline of my nightgown and pulled on the lace with his teeth, ripping it so it looked like snowflakes as it fell everywhere.

"Will?" I suddenly called out breathlessly, and he stopped his attack on the lace and gazed at me, his blue eyes luminous and huge in the darkness.

His voice was hoarse and rough, almost a growl as he answered me, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" His words were panicked, and he made a move to get off me but I stopped him, grabbing hold of his elbows.

"No! Not at all!" I reassured him, and he resumed the position he'd been in before, "It's just that I was thinking… you know when we were on the balcony at Magnus' party?" I could barely make out Will's face, it had grown so dark, but I sensed his discomfort.

"Of course…"

"I just wanted to tell you that the faerie drugs had nothing to do with it." He was silent but I could just about see his grin.

"Why is it that we always think each other's effected by drugs when we declare our love for each other?" He asked with a chuckle, reaching down to kiss me.

"I don't know…" I breathed against his lips, "We are melodramatic people, you and I."

Will laughed and broke the kiss long enough to whisper, "As long as there's no ducks in sight, I'm fine with it."


End file.
